Infinity
by EAUchiha
Summary: Lo único que él desea es descubrir el infinito oculto detrás de la mirada de Sarada Uchiha. Dedicado a Uyamiko.


Holis, esta es un pequeña cosita que escribí dedicado a mi querida **_Uyamiko_**, espero que ella lo disfrute y ustedes también. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Infinity.**

¿Qué es lo que pasa con sus ojos?

¿Qué es aquel infinito oculto en esa mirada tan negra y tan brillante a la vez?

Kawaki deseaba entenderlo, él intentaba entender el misterio detrás del inmenso infinito oculto en los ojos de su compañera de clases y vocalista de su banda de rock, Uchiha Sarada.

Ella es totalmente perfecta. Inteligente, hermosa a más no poder, arrogante, orgullosa, irremediablemente terca, con una elegancia desbordante que suele llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Su padre adoptivo suele hablarle de que _eso_ que a él suele ocasionarle fascinación, también solía hacerlo en las personas que conocían a sus padres.

—Kawaki— la joven intentaba atraer su atención —, ¡Kawaki estúpido!

El tremendo pisotón que ella le profirió, lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Con un demonio, Sarada, ¿Podrías ser un poco más delicada con la gente cuando está pensando?— reclamó furioso.

Ella lo observó sin una pizca de miedo, estaba acostumbrada a sus arranques violentos y él a la indiferencia de ella ante sus rabietas.

—Trataba de hablar contigo sobre algo importante— sonrió enormemente.

—¿Qué es?— fingió estar interesado.

Ciertamente lo que ella tenga para decirle no es importante para él, a él solamente le interesa su lenguaje corporal al hablar de cualquier cosa, sobre todo, sus ojos.

—Anoche mis padres, bueno mi papá más que todo, mi mamá ya estaba de acuerdo desde el principio— comenzó a divagar —. Ese no es el punto ahora, ¿O sí? ¡Ah, eso no importa!

—Al grano— exigió harto de tanto parloteo innecesario.

—Mi papá finalmente entendió que ya tengo dieciocho años y que legalmente ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, así que no pondrá _peros_ con respecto a la banda que estamos formando— sus ojos delataron su excesivo entusiasmo.

Cuando él habló de una banda, en realidad no es una banda como tal. Solo están él como baterista, Sarada como cantante –_también toca el piano, la guitarra y la pandereta_– Y Mitsuki, el bajista. Aunque Sarada tenía talento con los instrumentos, los miembros de la banda, decidieron que lo ideal sería buscar a alguien que toque la guitarra y dejar que ella se dedique a componer y a cantar.

—Así que quedé de verme con un tipo llamado Shin que está interesado en dar una audición para la banda, después de clases.

—¿Pretendes ir tú sola?— cuestionó.

—Obviamente, quiero evaluar apropiadamente su dominio con la guitarra antes de mostrárselo a ustedes— explicó con suficiencia.

—No me parece una buena idea, ese hombre podría estar mintiendo para atraer tu atención. Recuerda que eres la heredera de un gran imperio, podría estar intentando secuestrarte para atraer la atención de Sasuke-san y cobrar millones por tu rescate. Y mientras espera que él haga lo que le pidió, ese degenerado podría...— tragó grueso.

Sarada lo observaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que su amigo expresaba ese tipo de cosas y más aún cuando él la había acorralado contra la ventana de su salón sin darse cuenta. Menos mal que estaban en su hora de descanso y no había nadie cerca, o sino ambos tendrían mucho que explicar.

—Tengo confianza de que no será así— la Uchiha recobró la voz —, esa persona cree que iré con el resto de la banda, así que dudo que pueda hacer algo al respecto. Somos mayoría— se cruzó de brazos.

—Si saca un arma de fuego, él evidentemente tendrá la ventaja— refutó.

—Hmmm— mordió una de sus uñas, perfectamente pintadas de negro —. Tal vez, tienes un punto— clavó su uña en el pecho de su compañero y lo empujó levemente.

—¡Lo tengo!— exclamó exasperado.

—Pero iré de todas formas— decretó con seguridad —, y lo haré yo sola.

Kawaki bufó y no objetó nada más, simplemente volvió a su asiento e hizo como si ella no existiera. Ella es tan terca, tan exasperante y aún así, él no podía dejar de...

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus estúpidos sentimientos. Pensaba hacerle creer que la dejaría irse sola, pero la verdad es que pretende seguirla y salvarla en caso de que sus terribles presentimientos sean completamente certeros. Y si la situación se pone inalcanzable para él, llamará a las autoridades y al padre de Sarada, aunque eso signifique el final de su futura banda para siempre.

**...**

Sarada contempló la espalda de su amigo unos segundos, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, odiaba que él le hiciera la ley del hielo. Su pecho se comprime ante la indiferencia de él. Adora hacerlo enojar con sus tonterías, le encanta mirarlo fingir interés a sus clases cuando seguramente después no tendrá idea de lo que dijo el profesor, la forma en la que se coloca cada uno de sus piercing al salir de los terrenos de la escuela, le fascina verlo juguetear con los palillos de la batería.

Caminó a la puerta y lo miró por última vez antes de salir, sin entender el por qué de su aflicción. Ella es como su padre en ese aspecto, torpe cuando se trata de sus sentimientos. Si le contase a su madre, Sakura le ayudaría a aclarar todo, pero también armaría mucho jaleo al respecto y a duras penas le costó convencer a Sasuke para que le permitiera formar su banda, no quería arruinar el permiso que tanto le había costado conseguir por culpa de las ideas descabelladas de la pelirrosa.

Mientras caminaba a la salida, se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a idear un plan para evadir a los guardaespaldas que su padre le dispuso por su seguridad. Ella generalmente no se molesta en escapar de ellos, pero hoy quería hacerlo por su cuenta.

Se escudó entre la multitud que salía de la escuela, escondiendo sus ojos detrás de unos lentes de aumento que ya no usa más y una gorra en su largo cabello negro. Anduvo caminando por los callejones por varias cuadras, hasta que finalmente creyó que era prudente regresar a las calles transitadas.

Llegó al edificio donde se encontraría con esa persona que la contactó por su anuncio en internet para un guitarrista. La verdad es que no le gustaba el lugar al que había llegado, el vecindario era bastante desagradable y ese edificio parecía estar parcialmente abandonado.

—Nada podría salir mal, ¿verdad?— se animó a sí misma —Es por el bien de la banda.

—No te atrevas ni a pensarlo— la voz a sus espaldas sonaba enojada.

—Kawaki— pronunció con tranquilidad —, debo hacerlo.

—No debes arriesgarte tanto— le agarró la mano con fuerza.

—Te dije que haría lo necesario por nuestro sueño. Vete a casa, hablaremos más tarde.

Se soltó bruscamente y caminó al interior del edificio sin mirar atrás.

**...**

Kawaki rugió furioso y decidió seguirla a una distancia prudencial, lo que ella estaba haciendo era una estupidez que podría costarle incluso la vida.

Vio a Sarada de pie frente a un departamento, esperando pacientemente para entrar. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió y ella fue jalada bruscamente al interior. Por más que corrió y gritó su nombre, no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo. Tendría que pedir ayuda o buscar otra manera de entrar y salvarla.

**...**

Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando ese sujeto tiró de ella por la fuerza y la lanzó al suelo. Escuchó como su amigo la llamaba con desesperación y ella también quería llamarlo, pero la voz no le salía. Quería llorar por haber sido tan idiota, claramente él tenía razón y no debió haber venido sola. Ahora tenía miedo, miedo a morir y no ver nunca más a su familia, a sus amorosos padres más que nada. Sus amigos, Kawaki y sus sentimientos incomprendidos...

No, definitivamente no iba a morir en ese asqueroso lugar. Lucharía por volver con cada una de las personas que ella valora y ama.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?— preguntó con valentía.

—Eres una niña tan estúpida, atraer tu atención y hacerte venir aquí engañada fue demasiado fácil— él la miraba con desdén.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo?— se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarlo con desafío.

—¿Acaso no es algo obvio? Por el dinero de tu papi, niña estúpida, ¿Cuánto crees que pagaría Uchiha Sasuke por recuperar sana y salva a su única hija?

Sarada miró a su alrededor, la verdad es que el departamento no tenía nada de muebles. Nada a su alcance con lo que pudiera defenderse. Estaba en graves problemas...

**...**

Bajó corriendo y salió en busca de una oportunidad para entrar a ese lugar y salvarla de ese hombre. Se dio cuenta que el viejo edificio contaba con escaleras de emergencia y no dudó en subirlas para buscar una manera de entrar a buscarla, mientras se ponía en contacto con los Uchiha para hacerle saber las circunstancias que rodeaban a su hija en ese momento.

Tenia miedo de perderla, de no entender el infinito oculto en sus ojos. Si no podía proteger lo único que le daba un propósito en la vida, la muerte sería lo único que encontraría como su delirio culposo en los días por venir.

No le fue difícil encontrar la ventana del departamento donde la tenían, pues era uno de los pocos que tenían una miserable luz encendida. Vio a Sarada de pie, confrontando con palabras al hombre que la había capturado. Ahora que lo veía con claridad, se veía como un ser repugnante. Era un hombre de más de treinta, con aspecto enfermizo y con tatuajes de ojos rojos en sus brazos y cabeza calva. La ventana estaba cerrada, por lo que casi no podía escuchar lo que ellos hablaban, pero él podría deducirlo con facilidad. Ellos son solo un par de adolescentes sin nada más que sus manos y piernas para defenderse, ese hombre seguramente estaba armado hasta los dientes y si las autoridades no llegaban a tiempo, alguno de los dos iba a terminar herido o peor, muerto.

—Mujer cabeza dura y caprichosa— apretó los puños con fuerza.

Ella estaba metida en ese aprieto por decisión propia, pero por más que estuviera enojado con ella, no podía abandonarla cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Buscó algo que pudiera servirle como arma, pero solamente encontró una barra de metal bastante oxidada. Al menos para golpear le serviría, así que la recogió, también de algo le tenían que servir las maniobras de artes marciales que le enseñó su padre adoptivo. Se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme, la envolvió en su brazo derecho, partió el vidrio de la ventana con un fuerte puñetazo y entró al lugar.

—¡Kawaki!— ella corrió hasta él y se refugió en sus brazos —Tenías razón, perdóname por haberte involucrado en todo esto.

Él subió sus manos hasta cubrirle los oídos, la pegó a su pecho y habló.

—Es mi culpa por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo más importante para mí. Perdóname, Sarada...

—¿Qué tratas de decirme?— ella alzó la mirada confundida.

—Ten esto— se alejó y le entregó la barra de metal —, debemos salir de aquí con vida. Ambos, ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí— ella asintió decidida y afirmó sus manos alrededor de la barra.

—Amor joven, ¡Qué conmovedor!

El hombre mostró una desagradable sonrisa, revelando su completa falta de dientes y los apuntó con un arma. Sarada quiso abrazarse a sí misma, ese ser repulsivo le causaba escalofríos. Pero también es consciente que su amigo tiene razón en algo importante, ambos deben sobrevivir.

Kawaki se lanzó sobre él y comenzaron a forcejear. Él tiene como ventaja que es más joven, más capaz, más alto. Pero el otro cuenta con trucos sucios bajo la manga, así que aprovechó una distracción del muchacho y le clavó una navaja en el brazo. Sarada soltó un jadeo, pero no era momento de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, así que no perdió la vista de su objetivo.

En algún momento, Kawaki consiguió hacerlo soltar el arma y terminaron revolcándose en el suelo, golpeándose mutuamente sin piedad. Sarada esperaba su oportunidad para golpear a ese hombre y cuando la tuvo, no la desaprovechó.

—¿Crees que lo maté?— expresó angustiada.

Le quitó al hombre inconsciente de encima y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

—No lo creo, pero no me molestaría si lo hubieras hecho— sonrió —. Vámonos de aquí.

Sostuvo la mano de la chica y salió de allí, no sin antes dejar al hombre sin ningún arma que pudiera usar contra ellos en caso de recobrar el conocimiento.

—Oye— ella lo hizo detenerse a la mitad de las escaleras —, cuando me tapaste los oídos, ¿Qué me dijiste? ¿Por qué Shin habló de amor joven?

—No le tomes importancia— intentó continuar su camino, pero ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Para mí lo tiene, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo a mí me importa— declaró avergonzada.

Su corazón se agitó con fuerza, su boca se secó, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar más que antes. Volteó a verla, las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas y quizás algo más, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y respiraba forzadamente.

—¿Qué sientes por mí, Sarada?— preguntó serio.

—¿Qué sientes tú por mi?— debatió.

—Yo lo pregunté primero, pero supongo que no estaría mal decirlo— apretó la mano de la Uchiha —. Tengo la certeza de que mis sentimientos hacia ti son bastante fuertes y agradables para mí, pero lo único que no me deja estar tranquilo es no ser capaz de deducir el infinito oculto en tu mirada penetrante.

—¿Infinito oculto? Mi comprensión no alcanza ese entendimiento, pero eres libre de perderte en mis ojos— acortó la distancia de ambos a un escalón de diferencia, quedando al mismo nivel del altura porque era ella quien estaba un escalón más arriba —. Solo si me permites perderme en los tuyos.

—¿Eres capaz de entender lo que siento y lo que tú sientes?— interrogó.

—Amor— declaró —, es lo que siento aquí— señaló su propio corazón —. No entendía ese sentimiento que me llenaba cuando pensaba en ti, pero ahora lo sé y soy capaz de aceptarlo abiertamente. Me costó entenderlo, pero no me costó aceptarlo.

Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos la besó. Para Sarada todo eso era algo nuevo, excitante. ¿Quién pensaría que una experiencia casi de muerte la llevaría a entender el amor? Su corazón se siente satisfecho por ese nuevo descubrimiento, estaba segura que nada sería fácil a partir de ahora, pero si estaban juntos, todo iba a ser perfecto.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso— sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y se lo ató sobre la herida en el brazo —. Con esto será suficiente hasta que vayas al hospital.

—Supongo que está bien— se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarla.

—¡Sarada!— el grito agitado de sus padres los hizo separarse.

—¡Mamá, papá!— su rostro palideció.

Sakura decidió ignorar lo que acababa de presenciar y corrió a abrazar a su hija, Sasuke por otra parte, quedó congelado en el sitio. Sarada, su niña, su bebé... besuqueándose con ese mocoso con aspecto de delincuente. Deseaba llevar sus manos al cuello de ese infeliz y estrangularlo, no importa si él le salvó la vida a su bebé. Al final pretenderá llevársela de su lado y quitársela para siempre.

—¿Dónde está ese maldito?— Sasuke se dirigió al muchacho con frialdad.

—Noqueado en el departamento número 34, Sarada lo desmayó para que pudiéramos escapar— explicó.

—Ya saben qué hacer— el adulto miró hacia atrás.

Al instante, unos agentes de las fuerzas especiales subieron en busca de aquel miserable. Kawaki les entregó el arma que le había robado antes de escapar, bajo el estricto escrutinio del padre de su novia.

—Supongo que— Sasuke tiró de su corbata incómodo —... Debo agradecerte por salvarla.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme, jamás permitiría que algo malo le pase a ella.

—Me doy cuenta— puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— Sakura lo miró con advertencia —Es bueno que siguieras a nuestra testaruda hija en todo momento, de no ser por ti, quién sabe qué habría sido de ella— le sostuvo las manos al joven —. No nos alcanzará la vida para agradecértelo, pide lo que sea— le guiñó el ojo —, nosotros lo aceptaremos sin dudar, ¿Verdad, cariño?— esa sonrisa que ella le dedicaba, le causaba terror a ambos Uchiha.

—Hmp— desvió la mirada.

—Lo único que deseo es que me den permiso para salir con su hija— decretó con seriedad.

—¿Qué dices, papá?

Sarada abrazó a su padre y lo miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado, sabía que, con ese truco, conseguiría hasta el cielo con su padre. Pero él no tenía intención de ceder en esta ocasión...

—Por supuesto que lo aceptaremos— Sakura se adelantó a las ideas escépticas de su marido —, sabemos que la amas, que serás capaz de cuidarla y valorarla, hasta protegerla con tu vida. Por eso no nos oponemos a su relación.

Sasuke observó los bellos ojos de su hija, ella esperaba ansiosamente por su aprobación, pues es lo único que podría hacerla completamente feliz. Él entendía que ella ya era una mujer y que pronto tendría que abandonar el nido, pero como quisiera retroceder el tiempo a la época donde el único amor de su vida era su padre. Finalmente se inclinó para besarla en la frente y le sonrió sinceramente.

—Aceptaré solo porque él demostró lo mucho que vale— Sarada chilló emocionada, besó la mejilla de su padre y corrió a abrazar a su novio —, pero eso no significa que te salvarás de tu castigo por tu gran imprudencia, no me importa que tan adulta pretendas ser.

—Tu padre tiene razón, señorita. Estarás castigada por dos meses y creo que estamos siendo condescendientes contigo— la pelirrosa puso sus manos en sus caderas.

—Acepto lo que es justo— suspiró.

Kawaki rio entre dientes a causa de la desgracia de su novia. Ella le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—Ya vámonos de aquí y llevemos al mocoso al hospital, si lo regreso a casa herido, no sé qué alma mortal tendrá el poder para quitarme al dobe de encima— bufó el hombre.

El matrimonio Uchiha se adelantó, dejando a solas a la joven pareja. Kawaki sostuvo la mano de Sarada y la acarició con el pulgar. Ella le sonrió, besó su mejilla y decidió seguir a sus padres. Él se dejó llevar por ella, pensando seriamente en que aún no conseguía responder sus dudas existenciales, pero que sin duda tendría mucho tiempo para encontrar sentido a su pequeño infinito.

_Fin._

* * *

**Admito que no tengo una ship de Sarada definida, solo sé que no me gusta el BoruSara, Sorry not sorry. Pero gracias a Uya, le he tomado cariño al KawaSara. Pienso que tiene potencial para ser algo más largo, pero veremos. No tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir.**

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
